1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control device of a headlamp's high and low beam, particularly to one employing a driver to enable two light shields to swing up or down to control the projecting scope of light emitted by a headlamp, so as to obtain a high or a low beam of the automobile's headlamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, an automobile's headlamps can be switched to have a high or a low beam by swinging it to different angles. However, power lines of the headlamp are apt to be damaged by friction caused between them and the bases of the headlamps while rotating the headlamp.